


1) Glass Shards ⌘ Vampire Knight

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Series: Elixir Chronicles ⌘ Vampire Knight [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: BOOK ONE OF THE ‘ELIXIR CHRONICLES’.Vampire Knight AUYuki and Zero have been attending Cross Academy for the past several years. They may be distant in public, but, behind closed doors, they're closer than anyone believes. Secrets are also plentiful between the two, but there is one that will tear them apart. It strains their relationship and they both begin to wonder whether anything will ever be the same again.“That's why for you, you have the right to be cruel to me. No matter how much you make me worry or how much danger you put me in, just as much as you like. But these are not enough 'compensation.' Even if I have to sacrifice my left over life for you, I would not utter a word of complaint.”© nogitsunechey 2018





	1. Playlist

‘ [ This is War ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3edrivTINg) ’ - Thirty Seconds to Mars [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Shatter Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57bsI0ITUMw) ’ - Lindsey Stirling or Nightcore [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Like A Vampire ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8nMHx_EAGE) ’ - Nightcore [AMV deleted]

‘ [ Toxic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIFdXyUwM6s&index=8) ’ -  Britney Spears  [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Start a Fire ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMZtiHSh6lk&index=9) ’ - Ryan Star [Vampire Knight AMV - Sexual Desire]

‘ [ Flesh ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFChbszZvDU&index=11) ’ - Simon Curtis [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ E.T. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RZ42hQoBTc&index=16) ’ - Katy Perry [Vampire Knight AMV - only like the AMV, not the pairing]

‘Cannibal’ - [No Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Courtesy Call ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3BmXuWvy_Q&t=0s) ’ -  [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Bring me to Life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm0WPLnQVFM) ’ - Evanescence [Vampire Knight AMV] 

‘ [ Diary of Jane ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThvW1lWBiAg) ’ - Breaking Benjamin [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Criminal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kivYYOtvQS0) ’ -   Britney Spears - Criminal (SØF Cover)  [Vampire Knight AMV - only like the AMV, not the pairing]

‘ [ King ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP8z7n-v6ss&index=42) ’ - Lauren Aquilina [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Stitches ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRcda_MJ78k&index=48) ’ - Shawn Mendes [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Whispers in the Dark ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4u107TqjKI) ’ - Skillet [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Rise ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kB67xjFoBno&index=74) ’ - Skillet [Vampire Knight AMV]

‘ [ Warriors ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GiNcWM7wlw&index=81) ’ - Imagine Dragons (Nightcore Cover) [Vampire Knight AMV]


	2. This Is War

[ **[HD]Vampire Knight | The War**   
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3edrivTINg)

A warning to the people, the  **good** and the  **evil**   
This is war   
To the  **soldier** , the  **civilian** , the  **martyr** , the  **victim**   
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie   
And the moment to live and the moment to die   
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,   
To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left,   
We will fight to the death   
To the edge of the earth,   
It's a brave new world from the last to the first   
To the right, to the left,   
We will fight to the death   
To the edge of the earth   
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

A warning to the  **prophet** , the  **liar** , the  **honest**   
This is war   
To the  **leader** , the  **pariah** , the  **victor** , the  **messiah**   
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie   
And the moment to live and the moment to die   
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,   
To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left,   
We will fight to the death   
To the edge of the earth,   
It's a brave new world from the last to the first   
To the right, to the left,   
We will fight to the death   
To the edge of the earth   
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky   
The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands   
towards the sun   
Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie   
It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)   
Towards the sun,   
Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie   
It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)   
The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)

To the right, to the left,   
We will fight to the death   
To the edge of the earth,   
It's a brave new world from the last to the first   
To the right, to the left,   
We will fight to the death   
To the edge of the earth   
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a   
brave new world   
A brave new world

The war is won   
The war is won   
A brave new world **  
**

 

**Good** → Kaien Cross

**Evil** → Rido Kuran

**Soldier** → Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain

**Civilian** → Sayori Wakaba

**Martyr** → Ichiru Kiryu

**Victim** → Juri Kuran

**Prophet** → Takuma Ichijo

**Liar** →  Hunter Association's President

**Honest** → Yuki Kuran-Cross

**Leader** → Kaname Kuran

**Pariah** → Toga Yagari

**Victor** → Rima Toya

**Messiah** → Zero Kiryu

 


	3. Beginnings of Darkness

The air is still, and there is a feeling of uneasiness encompassing Cross Academy. Night is falling, and there is not a sound within the school grounds. That is, excluding the sounds of feet falling within the trees. The Disciplinary Committee are the only ones allowed outside at this hour, with the exclusion of the Night Class. The Committee is comprised of myself and Zero, but sometimes I believe that I am the only one on it. We’ve tried to acquire additional Humans for the Committee, but the Headmaster - and my foster father - will not hear of it. He says that we cannot trust anyone else with the secret of the Night Class, and everything that goes bump in the dark.

That makes this job quite lonely, and extremely taxing. Zero and I are always falling asleep in our classes, and our teachers are becoming ever annoyed with it, but they can do nothing about it. Though, I do doubt that they haven’t tried to have Zero and I taken off the Disciplinary Committee, or have others to join us. Although we may fall asleep in our classes, we are nowhere near behind on anything. We are consistent in our studies, and are even ranking within the top ten of our class. I can thank Zero for that, and the Headmaster. Zero is extremely smart and is constantly helping me with one thing or another, and the Headmaster just gives us more school work to do so that we may remain where we are and not fall behind.

I catch sight of a flash of silver and a shiver runs down my spine. Zero should not be anywhere near me right now. In fact, he should be over at the Day Dormitories. I pull Artemis from its holster on my thigh and snap my arm out, elongating the silver staff. I grip it tightly in my hands and plant my feet, my eyes flying through the scenery to find the silver once again. A crunch sounds behind me and I spin, swinging Artemis and aiming for their head. It suddenly stops moving and I stare at the main in front of me with wide eyes. His hand is clamped around Artemis and blue sparks are flickering around where the metal is meeting his skin.

“Now, what were you planning to do with this little thing?” The man’s eyes gain a blood red hue and he grins sadistically, baring his elongated teeth.

My eyes widen and I stare at him with fear. A beast in Human form. That’s all they are. Beasts that have the appearance of Humans, but their diet consists completely of blood and nothing more. Their eyes take on a blood red hue when they are hungry, angry or overly emotional. Some even appear to be live fire, but that is just a trick of the light. They can kill without even touching a Human, and that is what makes them some of the worst beasts out in the world - to be able to kill without so much as lifting a finger.

He rips Artemis from my grip and tosses it to the side, leaving me defenceless. “What are you going to do now, missy? You have nothing left to protect yourself with, and no one is close enough to hear your screams. Not even your little Night Class.”

He doesn’t know about Zero, or the Gun he gave me. That Gun was given to me by Zero to kill him if he ever lost control, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me using it to protect myself from more than just him. My hand slips into my pocket and I slowly pull out the Gun, drawing the beasts’ blood coloured eyes. All he does is grin at me, not realising how much danger he is in. This Gun is my last line of defence, and I do not plan on losing it tonight. My life hinges on the bullet hitting its mark and turning this beast into nothing but dust. 

I quickly slide a bullet into the chamber and aim it at the beasts’ head. He cackles and launches himself at me, going for the kill. Without thinking, and as if it is second nature, I pull the trigger. The bullet flies out and buries itself between the man’s eyes, a loud  _ bang _ resonating in the still night. With widened eyes, I watch as his eyes lose their red hue and his lips part in shock. He then crumples at my feet and begins to turn to dust right in before my eyes. A slight wind stirs and the dust floats off into the wind, leaving behind only the man’s clothes.

“Yuki!” My best friend’s voice cries out through the still night, but I can’t form a single word. “Yuki! Answer me! Yuki!”

The first thing I see is his shimmering silver hair, and the second his piercing pale lavender eyes. He stops in his tracks once he see me, and all he does is stare at me - disbelieving the sight before his very eyes. The Gun is pointed directly at him, my body moving of its own accord and putting Zero in the line of fire. I stare at him with dulled brown eyes, hardly seeing him, but, at the same time, seeing all of him. His eyes are wide and his hands are raised in surrender, but I cannot physically force myself to lower the Gun.

He begins to take small steps towards me as he speaks. “Yuki, it’s alright. The Vampire is dead. Alright? It’s just me; it’s Zero.” He is only a few steps from me when he starts reaching for the Gun. “Yuki, you don’t want to shoot me. I will die, alright? Last time I checked, you were putting your life in danger in order for me to live.” His hand lands on the top of the Gun and he gently pushes down on it, forcing me to aim it at the ground. “Are you alright?”

My arms go limp by my sides and I drop the Gun to the ground, my legs crumpling beneath me.

“Yuki!”

Instead of feeling the cold, hard ground, I feel warmth. In my dazed state, I recognise the warmth as Zero’s, and I slowly relax into his hold. It all hits me then - when the adrenaline runs out. That’s when I start to tremble. His arms encircle me and he rocks back and forth, murmuring soothing words or humming a small, wordless tune of nonsense. He is trying anything to calm me down, and he will go to extreme lengths to do so. A wet warmth travels down my face and yet I don’t make a sound, but I know that I am crying.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” I whisper, my voice breaking. “He threw Artemis away, and it was all I had left. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Zero tightens his hold on me. “It’s okay, Yuki. You didn’t have a choice. Anyone would have done the same in your position.”

“Even you?”

“Especially me.” His voice turns harsh. “I would have killed him without a second thought. They sicken me. Goddamn Level E’s. I am glad that I have not fallen to Level E just yet.”

I place my hand on the side of his face and stare into his broken eyes, suddenly in clarity once again. “Zero, stop tormenting yourself. You are not going to fall to a Level E. I promise.”

“I wish I could believe you, Yuki.”

Right before my eyes, he changes. His eyes begin to glow like fire and his breathing becomes heavier, his lips parting and revealing his lengthened canines. Unlike before, I am not afraid. Zero won’t hurt me, and that is a proven fact. Right now, he is just hungry, and that is easily fixed. The bloodlust within his gaze is rivalling his plain lust, and it is almost unnerving, but in a good way. The warmth his gaze creates inside me flows through my entire being and I bare my throat to him, telling him to go ahead.

He lowers his mouth to my throat and his warm breath hits my skin, chills erupting and spreading across my body. His tongue sweeps along the defined line of my throat and a gasp catches in my throat, my head tilting back further and landing on his upper arm. The sudden sting of pain causes the gasp to escape and my eyes to widen, my body freezing for a moment before relaxing into Zero’s warm aura once again. In the midst of it all, the sound of him drinking my blood reaches my ears and makes my head spin.

“Zero.” My voice is soft as I gently run my fingers through his silver locks. They feel like silk, and they smell so wonderful. 

It makes my mind wander back to when we were but children living with Headmaster Cross. He was brought to me covered in blood and with a haunted look in his deep set eyes. I had never seen eyes so tortured, and it scared me. So much. His parents had been killed before his very eyes, and his twin brother was presumed dead. There was not much I could do for him, but I tried my best. Although he was older than me, I still cared for him as if he were a younger sibling. That has always been how it is.

Just as my vision starts to swim, Zero detaches himself from my throat and licks over the wounds. “Thank you, Yuki.”

I smile to myself. “It’s no problem. Did you have enough?”

“I should be fine.”

The smile on my face never wavers as he moves into my line of vision. His eyes are still covered in a blood red luster, and there is blood -  _ my _ blood - on his face, appearing to have spilled from his mouth. I pull my sleeve up and wipe the small amount of the vivacious substance away, causing Zero to jerk at the sudden touch. His eyes loose the luster and return to their calming lavender, his hand holding mine against the side of his face.

A sad, but beautiful, smile graces his face. “Yuki, why? Why do you insist on doing this? You don’t need to care for me so much.” 

I say nothing, but I feel tears begin to burn my eyes.  _ Oh, Zero. I care for you more than I let on. _

“I’m really glad nothing happened to you.”

“Nothing is ever going to happen to me. I promise.”

Zero’s eyes soften and he smiles softly at me, nuzzling into my hand. His eyes close and he sighs, his warm breath brushing against my palm and his fangs lightly dancing across my skin. The combined sensation causes my breath to halt and a strange flush of ecstasy to shoot through me. My heart literally skips a beat, and he hears it. Lavender stares down at me with shock and a hint of pride. He doesn’t how it happened, but he knows that my heart skipped a beat right in front of him. Letting out another soft breath, his canines move across my skin, leaving trails of what feels like electricity.

My breath hitches again. “Zero.”

“Why are you reacting this way, Yuki?” His deep voice is rasping as his lips move against my palm. “Are you afraid of me so much that your heart skips a beat? Or is this something else bothering you?”

“I…”

“Nevermind. You don’t have to admit anything to me. I can smell it on you.”

I let out a sharp gasp as he puts a light pressure on my palm with his canines. His eyes burn dark with untold emotion and a sense of bloodlust - or maybe just lust. His eyes are begging for permission, but for what? What is it exactly that he wants from me? My mind is hazy with ecstasy and my body feels as though it is on fire, my breaths coming short and sharp. They’re both telling me to give him permission, so that is what I do - I nod. At the nod, his eyes darken further and send shivers down my spine.

Standing with me still in his arms, Artemis sticking out of his pocket and the Gun in his other, he moves towards the Day Dormitories. The trees become masses of green as we gain speed, and I clutch Zero’s uniform tightly in my small hands, not wanting to fall from his grasp. Although the trip is short, I can still feel the air rushing by my face as we head to his room and he gently places me on the bed. With a dazed look on my face and fire in my bones, I can only guess that I look like a hot mess right about now, but Zero’s burning lavender eyes say the opposite.

“Do you know what you’re asking for, Yuki?” His voice is rough and there is barely contained desire in it. “Are you prepared for the possibility that I will not be able to stop myself?”

Without hesitation, I nod. “I know, Zero. It’s alright. I promise.”

Not a moment later, he shrugs off his school jacket and vest, and stands over me, fighting himself. His eyes glow red for a second before he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, reopening them to reveal a deep lavender. With his intense gaze pinned on me, I shift slightly on the bed, my brown eyes watching his every move. Only a moment later, Zero is hovering over me, my wrists pinned to the bed by his slender fingers. His slightly long hair is encompassing his face and giving him a darker edge, making him look more dangerous and deadly than before.

In a blur of movement, his face is in the crook of my neck once again and his lips are brushing against my bared throat, his teeth barely scraping my flesh. He trails his teeth down to neck and I let out an involuntary whine, tilting my head back on instinct as his tongue darts out and swipes across my flesh. The hold on my wrists tightens as my body raises off the bed to meet his firm frame, pushing against his as his teeth scrape across the sensitive skin of my shoulder. A growl leaves Zero and a shudder quakes my body, my eyes closing at the vibration that runs through me.

“Yuki.” He is breathless, and he is holding back. What’s the point of holding back right now? “Don’t tempt me into taking this further than I plan.”

“I...I’m sorry.” My voice is small and breathless, but it is filled with desire.

“Is it alright if I take off your jacket? It doesn’t give much stretch.”

“It’s alright.”

Zero releases my wrists and slides off the bed, allowing me to sit up. Under his intense and watchful gaze, I unbutton my school jacket. I stand on shaking legs and slide my arms out of the jackets sleeves, a cool breeze causing shivers to rush down my spine. The second my jacket hits the ground, Zero is pinning me to the bed again, his fangs trailing from my shoulder down to just above my collarbone. Without the resistance of my jacket, he slides my shirt over, leaving a trail of warmth as he tongue dances across my skin, tasting it and relishing in the blood pumping in my veins not too far beneath it.

Moving my wrists together, he holds them there using only one hand. The other trails down to the buttons of my shirt and I inhale sharply. His slender fingers undo the top two buttons and then push the thin material to the side, revealing more of my pale, unmarred skin. His teeth dig in more as he moves further down my body, and I squeeze my eyes shut as fire encompasses me and delight pulses through my being. He reaches my left breast and halts, his warm breath hitting my skin and causing goosebumps to rise on my flesh.

“Yuki, are you sure about this?” His voice has an animalistic edge to it that sets me alight. “This is your last chance to stop this.”

The movement of his lips on my skin causes me to whine lowly. “Zero, stop holding yourself back. It’s alright.”


	4. The Knight's Bloodlust

The moment the words leave my mouth, the caring Zero is gone. In his place is a Human beast that is ravenous in his lust for physical contact, as well as blood. The pale lavender of his eyes is no more, there is a darkened purple in their place. The eyes I am staring into are ones I rarely see, and they send a thrill through me. This bestial side of Zero does not hold back, but does know when to stop - unlike his other bestial side. His dark eyes promise an adventure, and he always keeps his promises.

His lips attach themselves to the soft flesh of the rise of my left breast and he begins to suck lightly, making me let out a gasping whine of shock at the unexpected movement. Caught up in the feeling, I almost miss it when his teeth scrape the mark being left. Almost. The already sensitive flesh of my breast is marred with a reddening bruise, and is more sensitive than before. The feeling of his canines scraping it causes me to throw my head back and open my mouth in a silent cry of ecstasy. The next movement is completely unexpected.

He bites down on the mark and I let out a small cry, my eyes widening as he tongue swipes across the small bite and licking up the blood from the broken skin. A growl escapes Zero as I raise myself off the bed slightly, his mouth skimming across my chest and up to my collarbone. The next second, I am reminded of his free hand. It travels up my side and back to the buttons of my shirt, it no longer helping him to support his weight. His nails graze my tender skin as he undoes more buttons, and my head turns to the side, baring my throat to the ravenous man once again. At that, a whining growl leaves him.

His teeth graze my ear. “Yuki, stop tempting me.”

I whine as his fingers dance across my stomach, shivers ravaging my body.

“I will not cross that line.” He releases my wrists and sits back on his knees above me, making me stare up at him with annoyance. “You’re half hanging off the bed, Yuki. That cannot be comfortable.”

His hands grip my waist and pull me properly onto the bed, the softness cushioning me and causing me to sigh in pleasure. The sound causes the man above me to bare his teeth, his eyes flaring red. Not a moment later, his hand is pinning my wrists to the bed again and his lips are dancing dangerously below my covered breasts. His teeth are nipping and biting at my skin, drawing blood as his tongue runs along the edge of my bra to collect the small drops of the red liquid.

His free hand skims down my side, moving down to my waist and gripping it tightly. His lips follow, his fangs leaving trails of pure fire behind. The hand holding my wrist loosens its hold and travels down my arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It moves down to the other side of my body and mirrors its other by gripping my waist. Reaching my stomach, Zero stops. Looking up at me with deep lavender eyes, they’re begging to be set free. All I can do is let out gasping breaths of ecstasy and nod. 

Zero grins, baring his fangs in delight. I shiver at the sight and lay my head back, preparing myself for whatever it is this beastial side of him has planned. Teeth scrape across my stomach and down to my left hip, leaving small lacerations in their wake. I let out a hiss of surprise and pleasure as his tongue follows the slices back to just below my ribs, swiping all the blood that began to rise from them. He attaches his mouth to the beginning of the cuts and sucks, drawing blood from them and causing my eyes to fly shut as wave upon wave of pure pleasure washes over me.

Who knew that a Vampire drinking your blood would be so undeniably pleasurable. I did not. I always feared being bitten by a Vampire. That is, until Zero bit me that day in the stairwell and caused me to realise that being bitten is truly not that bad. It is up to the Vampire whether or not their is pain involved or not. They can dig their fangs in deep and rip you open with barely any strength, or they can only insert their fangs within your throat and take only what they need. 

The Vampire can also cause you to feel pleasure from the Bite, or extreme pain. Although, I can safely say that none of what I am feeling is due to Zero manipulating what I am feeling. He swore a Blood Oath that he would never influence how I felt about anything - and that includes the Bite. Other rumours have stemmed from Vampire Bites. That includes a Bite Turning a Human into a Vampire. On this topic, I can also safely say that a Vampire Bite cannot Turn a Human. That is, unless you are bitten by a Pureblood Vampire. A normal Vampire like Zero, or an Aristocrat like all but one in the Night Class cannot Turn a Human into a Vampire by biting them.

The feeling of Zero’s fangs burying themselves into my side causes me to cry out in shock, not expecting it whatsoever. The sting of pain disappears almost instantly, and pleasure takes its place rocketing through my small body. His tongue dances around the entry wounds as blood exits them. A warmth runs down my side and I shiver, knowing that it is my blood. Zero groans against my side and my breath catches in my throat as the vibrations tremble through me. The feeling is enough for me to let out a small moan, turning my head to the other side and raising up off Zero’s now blood stained bed.

“A little warning next time, Zero,” I whine, my voice muffled by the bed.

I can feel his dark eyes stare up at me. “Sorry.”

The next few hours blur together, pleasure and pain rocketing my body and causing many a gasp and whine to leave my lips. Zero’s delightful fangs and sinful lips and tongue ravage my upper body relentlessly, and his skillful hands manage to relieve me of my school shirt, leaving my upper body bare to him except for my bra. Every bare inch of my skin becomes a feeding ground of pleasure for myself and Zero, and it becomes undeniably marred and blood streaked. The lavender of his eyes becomes a brilliant red over the course of the hours, but soon fade back to the pale lavender that suits him oh so well.

As the sun begins to rise over the trees to our right, we stare out over the expanse of greenery that has been our home for almost the past decade. We know every inch of it by memory, and we know every inch of the school and dormitories the same. The rising sun signals another day, but not a weekend. Though, there is no way that I’d be able to do much today due to the lack of sleep and loss of blood over the past few hours. That said, the slices on my skin will rip open at almost any movement, and that would lead to other Humans seeing and then on to the Headmaster having to know about what Zero and I do. That, in turn, would lead to Kaname knowing.

“Are you going to class today?” Zero’s voice sounds right beside me.

I shake my head. “You know I can’t, Zero. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’ll let you get some sleep. See you later, Yuki.”

“Okay. See you.”

He playfully nips my ear before climbing off his bed and picking up his jacket and vest from off the floor. By the sounds of it, he places the Gun and Artemis on his bedside cupboard, and then places my school jacket beside them. A small creak resonates in the room as the door opens and then closes, sealing me away from the other Humans and the Vampires. Zero’s room is where I feel the most safe in this school, and that is because no one would think to look for me in the Boy’s Dormitories - especially in Zero’s room.

In the public eye, Zero and I don’t get along. That’s the charade we have had to play for almost a decade. I’m not sure where it began to be that Zero and I did not get along, but it’s been that way for as long as I can remember - probably from the moment we first met. It’s as if it is taboo for a boy and girl to be just friends, and we have to hide the bond that we share - and more. This blood I give Zero is not known by anyone, and that includes the Night Class - especially Kaname. If anyone found out, they would keep Zero and I apart without a second thought. They would use the excuse that it is for my protection, but what about everyone else?

If Zero and I were to be kept apart, then Zero would be forced to suffer through using the Blood Tablets the Night Class created. The thing is, they don’t work for him, and he would slowly fall to Level E - faster than he is right now. My blood is keeping him from falling, and that’s all I want. He deserves to live, and that is not negotiable. The suffering in his life is behind him, and now is his time to live without it. Sure, last night was a bit much, but it is something that helps him remain in control and be sated in a few departments - maybe only slightly in one. Not to mention, things like last night have been lucky to occur once every two or so months in the past year, so it’s not overly detrimental to my health.

My past is hidden from me, and all I remember is being attacked by a bloodthirsty Vampire. It was snowing that night, and then the snow was painted red with blood. Kaname saved me that night, and that is all I know. I have no memories prior to age five, and no one knows why. Zero does have his past, but it’s full of pain and suffering. His family killed before his eyes, and having to suffer through being a Vampire without assistance for over the past several years. It is not something I would wish upon anyone.

“So much suffering,” I murmur, laying down on Zero’s bed and burying myself into its comfort. “So much pain. Why is this world so cruel?”

Silence rears its ugly head at my question and resonates through the small dorm. It’s my only companion right now, other than my thoughts. Companions usually mean you’re not alone, but I am alone right now. The scent of Zero is wafting from the sheets and I close my eyes, inhaling and letting out a sigh. Ever since we were younger, his scent has always calmed me, and my presence has always calmed him. Right now, his scent is all I need to drift off into a dreamless slumber filled with darkness and the sound of birds scratching on the roof. It’s methodical and minutely disturbing to my tired mind, but it is somehow calming to me.

A few hours later, the door squeaks open and draws me from my restless sleep. I peel my eyes open and look around the blurry room to find the bathroom door ajar. The bonus of being in this dorm room means that Zero gets his own bathroom to use, and the hot water does not get turned off on him. The sound of the shower running lulls me back to sleep in a matter of seconds. Running water has always been something that has calmed me without fail, and it has always caused me to be lulled into sleep. Strange, I know, but it is a strangely satisfying sound.

The bed dips beside me what feels like seconds later and I open my eyes slowly, letting out a small yawn. Zero chuckles and pokes my cheek, causing me to weakly slap his hand and groan in annoyance. Slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position on the bed, I let out strangled sound at the stretch of my muscles, making Zero bite back a laugh of amusement. Half-glaring at my lavender eyed friend, I rub my eyes and yawn again. He smiles down at me and wraps his arm around my middle, obviously forgetting the bites on it.

I yelp out in pain. “Zero!”

His hands instantly vanish from my body and he stares at me with wide eyes. “Sorry. How bad is it?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t had the chance to look at it just yet.”

“Let me.”

Zero stops me as I begin to unbutton the shirt he had leant me, me wincing slightly at the pull on my muscles and healing wounds. His deft, slender fingers undo the buttons and, in a matter of seconds, the material falls to the bed, leaving me almost bare to my friend. A hiss of surprise leaves his clenched teeth and his hands ball into fists, gripping the bed sheets so tightly that they begin to rip. I place mine on top of his and give them a reassuring squeeze, without even knowing what I look like right now. His hands relax and his fingers link with mine, his cool flesh sending chills down my spine and making me smile.

There is pain and regret in his eyes, and that means it is bad. Somewhere in the mix of pain and regret, there is some sort of pride. Although, there is not much. For him to be feeling this guilty, he must have caused quite a bit of damage to my body. The look is making me not want to look down at the bites and slices, but I know that I am going to have to eventually. So, I may as well do it right now to save myself the trouble later. Zero’s eyes are begging me to not look, and, as much as I want to appease them, I know that I cannot.

As soon as I look down, I know that I shouldn’t have. Dried blood is splotched over my pale skin, and there are a multitude of teeth marks and small slices on my upper body. My left side is blotched red and looks almost bruised, and, not to mention, completely sore. That bite was deep and forceful. The two slices from the bottom of my ribcage to the beginning of my skirt are undeniably deeper than the remainder, and I know that they are going to prevent some movement for a while. I will have to take it easy while performing Disciplinary Committee Duties, and Zero will have to take most of the burden of it all until I can get back on my feet. 

“Zero.” My voice is soft, but he still flinches as if expecting a hit. “Hey. It’s alright. I promise.”

“I hurt you.” There is so much pain in his voice that it causes tears to sting my eyes. “I didn’t…”

I place my hands on the sides of his face, staring into his startled eyes. “Stop it. You didn’t hurt me. I promise, Zero. You’ve never hurt me.”

“Those wounds will take a while to heal, and that means you won’t be able to do much. It will cause you pain - and not just physical pain.” He closes his eyes, leaning against my palm. “I know how much you like being on the Disciplinary Committee, and I have taken that away from you.”

“No, you haven’t. I just have to be careful, Zero.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that will work. It has never worked in the past, Yuki.”

“I’ll have you to help me.”

His eyes snap open in surprise and stare at me.

“I know you’ll help me - even in your bloodlust.”

Zero’s expression turns pained at my words, and I know that he believes I trust him with too much - or that I should not trust him at all. After everything we have been through together from the moment we met has been for naught if I cannot trust him, and if he cannot trust me in turn. Every hardship has brought us closer after almost tearing us apart many a time. We’ve never abandoned each other in our times of need - even if we were in the middle of a fight that involved us not speaking to each other. Those moments usually lead to all being forgiven - not to mention leading to Zero having to drink from me.

He is a gentle soul with a painful burden, and all I can do is lighten a small part of it - his thirst for Human blood; their lifeforce. It’s an elixir that he cannot survive without; a pass for a life longer than a Human, but not as long as a Pureblood. A decade or two is only equivalent to around one or two years for a Vampire - maybe less than that considering that they live for centuries more than a single Human. That means he is going to outlive me by quite a bit, or, maybe not. He may fall apart at my death and lose all will to live.

After all, I am the one he is living for.


	5. A Mirrored Image

The air is so cool against my warm skin. The sensation of the cool breeze brushing against my flesh makes me close my eyes in comfort. It’s not Zero’s bed, but it is a comforting feeling that I relish in. There’s a strange aura in the air and it sends my mind spinning with paranoia, my palms becoming clammy and my breath shuddering from my lips. There’s someone out in these woods that should not be. My widened eyes search the thickly treed area and catch sight of a blonde head. Instantly, Artemis is lengthened and in my grip.

Their brilliant red eyes meet my brown ones and the Vampire grins, baring his fangs. “Well, hello, Yuki Cross. What are you doing out at this hour?”

My eyes narrow instantly and my grip tightens on my Artemis Rod. “Aido. I was wondering the same about you. You’re out late, even for you.”

“I thought I might have a little snack, but it seems as though someone has already beat me to it.”

His fingers brush over the bite marks on my throat and I flinch at his cool skin caressing mine. I swing Artemis up and Aido catches it without hassle, ignoring the electrical sparks dancing around his hand at the contact. Gritting my teeth, I plant my feet and hold Artemis as tightly as I can. It is ripped from my grip as Aido snaps his arm backwards and throws it to the side, an almost sadistic grin covering his face. The cool air hits my empty hands and the sweat on them turns icy, making me shiver at the feeling.

Aido’s hand grips my wrist and pulls me closer to him, his red eyes reverting back to their usual bright blue. With his grip on my right wrist, he pulls it to his mouth and his grin is replaced by a dark smile that makes unadulterated fear flow through me like a live wire. His mouth opens and reveals his fangs, his hot breath breezing across my flesh. The next second, his teeth are buried into my wrist and pain is shooting up my arm, causing me to cry out in agony. Aido’s eyes return to their burning, brilliant red and glare at me with no mercy.

Only seconds later, Aido is ripped away from me. I collapse to my knees and hold my bleeding wrist to my chest, staunching the blood flow, as I look up to my saviour. To the surprise of none, Zero is standing before me and glaring at Aido with a murderous look in those usually cold, lavender eyes. There’s a fire in them that burns me without even being the victim of such a look, and it sends a thrill of fear shooting down my spine and into my gut, twisting it uncomfortably. The lavender I have fallen for is alive with pure, unadulterated emotion that is raw and primal with no fault within.

“What the hell?” Aido’s high voice screeches. His eyes darken when he sees Zero. “You, Zero Kiryu, are more annoying than a fly.”

Zero snorts, unamused. “That’s all you have to say,  _ Vampire _ ?”

“You’re one to talk. You’ve done it before.”

My friend says nothing, but his body tensing says a thousand words.

“You ripped her throat open and drank your fill. You could have killed her, and you wouldn’t have realised until after you drained her dry!”

Zero’s eyes darken considerably and I have a feeling that they’re closer to black than lavender right now. His hands are clenched by his sides and the entirety of his body is trembling with barely contained rage. Shoulders hunched and breathing sharp and shallow, and, as breaths leave his parted lips, the tips of fangs are visible in the small gap between the almost colourless flesh. His skin is unusually pale, almost white in colour, and that makes his dark eyes stand out more, and his silver hair appears to be almost shimmering in the moonlight in contrast to his pallor.

I jump to my feet the second I see his feet shift. My arms wrap around him from behind and hold him tightly, not ready to let him go - or let him kill an Aristocrat Vampire, no matter how much of a nuisance that blonde beast can be. My fingers delve into the material of Zero’s jacket and clench around the softness. His scent calms my hammering heart and I begin to tremble against his back, the adrenaline of the past few minutes wearing off. With the adrenaline wearing off, I begin to feel the pain throbbing in my right wrist and it makes me let out a pained whimper.

“Yuki.” Zero’s body vibrates against me as he speaks.

“It’s alright, Zero.” My voice is weak and shaking; full of fear and pain. “Please. I promise, it’s alright.”

“Now, what’s going on here?” 

The smooth voice of Kaname Kuran cuts through the tension with undeniable ease and precision. Zero stiffens and his muscles begin to twitch beneath his skin at the proximity of a Pureblood. Looking up from where my face is buried into Zero’s back, I see Kaname leaning casually against a tree not too far away. There is anything but casualness about why he is here, but there is no appearance of any emotion but pure curiosity. Although, there is a slight tell to the rage we all know is bubbling beneath the surface - the tension in his long fingers where they are gripping on to the sleeves of his white school jacket.

“Lord Kaname,” Aido’s voice is filled with surprise and shock, obviously not having expected Kaname to show up this night. He should know that Kaname will seem to appear out of thin air almost whenever a Vampire bites me, or when I am in danger.

Kaname pushes himself off the tree and strolls over to us, his brown eyes dangerously close to red. “Would someone like to explain what happened?”

“Of course, Lord Kaname. You see-”

Zero cuts him off. “Aido snuck up on Yuki and bit her. That’s it.”

Kaname’s eyes move to Zero and glint dangerously. “And where do you come into this equation?”

“I heard her scream and came to help her.”

“You’ve done more than enough to ‘help’ Yuki.”

My grip tightens on Zero’s jacket. “Stop it, Kaname.”

“Yuki, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding.”

Zero shifts as soon as Kaname says that, and it makes me wonder whether Zero is hungry again. The thought is pushed from my mind as a ripping sound fills the sudden silence. My right arm is pulled away from Zero’s body and I fight the desire to pull it back against his body as material wraps tightly around my wrist. Although, the second he is done, my arm automatically clings to Zero’s jacket once again, causing the lavender eyed male to let out a sound of shock. At my involuntary movement, both Kaname’s and Aido’s eyes show their shock and disapproval - Aido’s bright blue eyes widening in disbelief while Kaname’s red-brown eyes narrow in annoyance.

“If you’re finished here, I am going to take Yuki back to the Dorms.” Zero’s sharp voice cuts through the tense silence before Kaname’s can, and I am glad for that. “She is scared by what just happened.”

Before either of the Vampires can reply, Zero deftly unwraps me from his lanky frame and pulls me into his arms, holding me close to his chest. During this, he begins walking back towards the Day Dormitories. The air is stinging cold against my almost flaming skin, and it causes me to press myself against Zero’s warm body, heat seeping into my limbs and eliciting a delighted sigh from my lips. I all but share his skin by the time we reach the Dormitories, and it is a satisfying warmth encompassing me that I never want to leave. The firmness of his body against mine is calming - just being close to him is.

A door squeaks open and I open my eyes slightly, revealing Zero’s bedroom. It makes me smile. He knows me so well - he knows that I don’t want to be alone right now. I allow my eyes to close as he closes the door behind us and walks over to his bed, the rise and fall of his steps lulling me into a state of half-awareness. The downward movement of the room tells me that he is on his bed, but that’s about it. I can feel him moving under me, trying to find a comfortable position without jostling me too much. When he does, I am curled up beside him - half on top of him - and he is laying lengthways on his bed, one arm around me and one behind his head.

“Are you alright, Yuki?” Zero’s soothing, deep voice washes over me. “What did he do to you?”

“He bit me.” My words come out muffled, but Zero still understands me.

“I can smell that. What else did he do?”

“Taunted me.”

He says nothing, waiting for me to elaborate.

“He said that he might have a little snack, but that someone beat him to it.” I shudder and Zero’s grp tightens on me. “He touched my throat, and then I everything happened so quickly. I attacked him, and he threw Artemis to the side as if it were nothing but a useless toy to him - or as he were swatting a fly. Then he gripped my arm and bit my wrist. It hurt so much.”

“Yuki.”

“Why does it hurt when Vampires other than you bite me?”

Zero doesn’t reply, but I know his answer anyway - it’s because Aido wanted me to be in pain, and wanted me to suffer at his hands. He is a sadistic Vampire that wants nothing to do with Humans, but is being forced into coexisting with us and living by our rules - but just barely. The entire Night Class are only here on the orders of a Pureblood - on Kaname’s orders - and they’re barely living by our rules, and only surviving on the Blood Tablets that they created. There is no telling how much longer they are going to be able to survive like this, and how much the plan of the coexistence of Vampires and Humans is going to blow up in the faces of us that believe it will work.

Zero is on the fence about the coexistence of Vampires and Humans, and his position is still unclear - even to me. I would like to believe that he would go for coexistence due to how Zero and I are, but I have a feeling that he is leaning more towards not coexistence due to what the Pureblood Shizuka Hio did to him and his family several years ago. That would most certainly be something to waver his point of view - and so would my experience as a mere five year old, but I don’t let it - but I can’t say the same for my best friend. He has hated Vampires since that day, and him becoming one has made him hate himself even more - on top of being the only one to survive from his family.

“Yuki, why are you doing this?” Zero’s voice is unusually emotional, and it makes me raise my head off his chest to peer into his pale lavender eyes. They’re dulled in colour and send chills down my spine. “There is no point to this.”

I trace a pattern onto his clothed chest, attempting to hide my unexplainable nervousness. “What do you mean? There is always a reason to do something.”

“Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.”

I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a shaking breath. “Why are you asking me this?”

“You know why.”

“And you know why I am doing this, Zero!”

Ignoring the stinging  burn on my left side, I force myself into a sitting position and stare harshly down at my best friend, my brown eyes dark and daring. Zero’s eyes widen considerably and he shifts uncomfortably beside me as my hands ball into fists, my nails scraping across his pale flesh with no mercy. There’s a rage building inside me and it feels like a warmth in my gut, and that makes me begin to feel sick. Zero’s pale lavender eyes are soft and knowing, and a small smile is gracing his face as he stares up at me, his slender fingers lightly dancing up my arm and lightly gripping it to turn it around, giving him a view of his bloodstained tie.

His eyes harden as his fingers undo the bloodstained material and it drops to the bed, revealing the deep Bite Aido left to mark my skin indefinitely. Zero pulls my wrist to his face and nuzzles my arm, his warm breath dancing across my bared skin and warm travelling up my arm at his touch. It makes my rage simmer away and happiness to bubble to life within me. This is the Zero I know, and, although I never see much of him anymore, I know that he is always residing within the cold, lustful body of my best friend. He stops nuzzling suddenly and my eyes flicker to the blood that has begun to seep from the still healing wound.

“You should put something on that.” His voice is strained.

I smile and shake my head. “It’s alright. There’s no point wasting it, right?”

A second later, his warm lips encompass the bite and I sigh. His tongue swipes across the Bite and collects the small amount of blood blossoming there. He didn’t hesitate to drink my blood this time, and I’m not sure why. There has to be something I missed tonight. After all, it has only been two days since he fed from me without hesitation, and with little mercy. The amount he had should have sufficed him for another day or so. So, why didn’t it? What is happening within my best friend to make him non-hesitant to drink my blood?

Piercing pale lavender is replaced with a blood coloured lustre and sharp points travel across my soft flesh, eliciting a small, sharp breath to escape my parted lips. They do not pierce my flesh, but merely scrape over it and leave tingling sensations behind that are similar to small pulses of electricity. They zip through my nerves and set my body alight, my eyes becoming lidded and my breath becoming heavier. Zero’s eyes darken in response to my involuntary actions and he instinctively bites down on my wrist, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from me. The short spike of pain from the sudden movement wears away and a feeling of bliss and contentment spreads throughout my body, leaving behind a trail of warmth.

“You didn’t need to bite.” My voice is soft and rasping slightly. It catches at the end as his tongue swipe across the sets punctures on my wrist, and a small groaning sound slips from my mouth.

At the sound, Zero growls and his grip on my wrist tightens considerably.

“Ow!”

His eyes lose their red lustre at my exclamation and he instantly releases my wrist. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Zero. It was just a bit too tight.” I gently rub my reddening wrist and give him a reassuring smile. “I promise.”

“Does the bite still hurt?”

I shake my head. “No. It’s fine.”


	6. Beast in Human Form

People are talking quite loudly for some reason. The streets are full of bustling people, and, while it’s almost impossible to tell if any of them are Vampires, I can tell that there is more than just Zero here. While that may be true, it is a rare opportunity for Zero and I to be in town - even if we are only running errands for the Headmaster. The air seems clearer here, and it’s not suffocating me as much. I can’t say the same for Zero, he looks dead on his feet with how unnaturally pale he is right now. Paired with his dull eyes and usually shimmering hair, he looks undeniably sick and poorly for some reason.

It cannot be from lack of blood. After all, he did drink from me last night after Aido attacked me. Unless there is something wrong with my blood now. Aido could have may well tainted my blood for a while, and it has made Zero sick. Or it could be something completely unrelated to Aido. Either way, it has something to do with the Humans around and the smell of blood that has to be driving him crazy right now. There has to be something that I can do to help him, but it may be something that I cannot do in public.

“You shouldn’t be running around like this,” Zero’s velvety voice calls through the crowd. “Who knows what kind of  _ people _ are out here.”

I look over my shoulder to see him several metres behind me, his hand almost white around the handle of the bag he is carrying. “Zero, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He sees my expression and sighs. “I’m just on edge. There are Vampires around, and too many Humans. It’s overwhelming me.”

“Do you need..?”

“I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

There's an undercurrent to his voice, and I know that he is lying. There is no way that he is fine, and I can tell that by just looking at my best friend. The second his eyes begin to glow a brilliant red, I grip his wrist and pull him into a nearby building, shutting the door behind us and making sure that there's no one around. The bustling outside becomes dulled through the walls and my attention turns to my best friend. Zero lets out a pained grunt and drops the bag he was holding, his right hand gripping at the glowing tattoo on his throat.

My mind flashes back to when we were younger at the sight. 

It was before we started at Cross Academy, and not long since Zero had been living with us. I had been searching for Zero and was checking the rarely used living room. Me, being the innocent child I was, opened the door and instantly saw him sitting beside the old fire place, clawing at the left side of his throat, blood coating his fingers and neck. The sight made my eyes go wide and fear wash through me like acid, my breathing halting and my heart literally skipping a beat.

"I can still feel her touch," he had whimpered, digging his fingers in further. "That woman."

I had run over to him, ripping his hand from the wound and covering it myself. "Zero. Stop. It's alright. It's all going to be alright."

Right now, it's like that moment is happening all over again.

Zero is sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, with his right hand on the side of his throat, his fingers digging in slightly. A sheen of sweat is coating his pale skin and making his dulled hair matte to his face. His glowing eyes are squeezed tightly closed with pain and his lips are parted, ragged breaths and groans of pain leaving them every few seconds. The sight is making me sick, and I hate seeing him like this.

Without a moment of hesitation, I walk over to Zero and kneel down in front of him, between his legs, and almost pressing up against him. The closeness of my body causes Zero's blood red eyes to open, and a warning growl rumble in his chest. He doesn't want me anywhere near him when he is like this, but there is no way I am leaving him to deal with this on his own. He'd let himself die before he drank anyone's blood.

"Yuki." He struggles to say my name, but I can tell that he is pleading for me to go before he loses control. "Yuki."

"I'm not going anywhere, Zero." I take off my jumper and drop it to the floor, not caring where it lands. "You're not doing this alone."

"No. Yuki."

"It's alright. It's all going to be alright."

His eyes widen in recognition and a small smile appears on his face, his fight draining away at what my ten year old self told him all those years ago. A single second of hesitation is all it takes for him to give in, hins hands gripping my waist and pulling me closer. Hot breath hits my shoulder and I subconsciously bare my throat to him; an instinct that has grown inside me since the first moment he bit me in the stairwell.

Pain shoots down my spine and a stifled cry escapes me. My hands fly to Zero's shoulders and grip them tightly, my nails digging into his jacket and beginning to rip it. The pain remains for longer than usual before a lulling sense of calm envelops me, my body turning almost numb as a tingling sensation travels throughout my small body. My head begins to feel heavy and I feel it drop to the side and strain my muscles, the world seeming to crash around me. At that, I feel Zero’s left hand hold my head up, the warmth radiating into my skin.

Staring up at the wooden ceiling, I find myself becoming lucid and half aware of my surroundings. “Zero… Stop…it’s too much…”

His mouth detaches from my throat at my words and I feel his gaze pinned on the bites on my throat. “Yuki, why do you keep doing this? You’re risking your life for no good reason. I’m going to die anyway.”

“No. You’re not. Zero, you’re going to be with me forever. You promised.”

“Yeah. Alright. Forever.”

I smile weakly at my best friend, nuzzling into his arm and sighing contentedly. Zero chuckles at me and carefully pulls my body closer to his, cradling me against his chest and humming softly. It lulls me to sleep, warmth encompassing me and Zero’s firm arms holding me safely to his chest. He’s always protecting me, and I wish that I could do the same for him. We’re there for each other when we need it, but there’s no way that I can protect him. He’s a Vampire, and I am only a Human. I am incapable of protecting him.

**_____**

Warmth.

Zero’s scent.

Blood.

The last thing causes me to jerk awake, forcing myself up off the bed and letting out unintentional ragged breaths. Gripping the sheets tightly in my fisted hands, I can feel them beginning to rip. I stare down at the blood covered bed with wide eyes, and fear flows through me with no end. Why is there blood? Then, I notice the blood running down my arms, and the blood staining my school uniform. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and rest my head on the bed, folding my body and making myself appear smaller.

_ “Blood.” _ The voice of a child echoes in my mind.  _ “So much blood.” _

“No,” I whimper out. “No. There’s no blood. It’s all just a dream. There’s no blood.”

“Yuki?” Zero groans groggily. “What’s the matter? Why are you muttering about blood? Are you alright?”

“She’s not alright.” Kaname’s voice sounds in the almost empty room and it causes me to flinch closer to Zero. The silver haired male shifts on the bed and his comforting arms encircle me as he stares at the Pureblood before us. “Yuki is hallucinating, and that is only the first symptom.”

“What’s wrong with Yuki?”

“She has been trapped in a Human body for over a decade, and her mind is starting to tell her that something is missing - it is telling her that there is more to her than what she has.”

Zero tenses beside me. “What are you talking about, Kuran? ‘Trapped in a Human body’? Yuki is Human.”

“As much as you may wish that is true, Yuki is not Human, and she never has been.”

“No. Yuki-”

“Stop it,” I croak, my voice trembling. There’s still blood everywhere, and I cannot shake it this time. It’s too much, and my head is beginning to hurt. “It hurts.”

Zero lays his head on mine. “Yuki, you’re going to be alright.”

By the sounds of things, Kaname moves closer to us. “Yuki is going to go insane if I do not help her. Do you really want that, Zero Kiryu? For the girl that you love to go insane before your very eyes?”

“I-”

“You love her - do not try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes, and the way you look at her. It is the same way that I look at her. Although, I am certain that I have loved her longer than you’ve been alive. Ever since she was a baby, I have loved her without hesitation - even though this past decade has made it harder to do so.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She loves you too, and that has made her reckless.” Kaname sighs, sadness evident. “I wish she could stay happy and not ever remember her past, but there is no helping it. I am sorry, Zero Kiryu. Everything you have known about Yuki is about to change - for better or worse, that is up to you.”

Kaname carefully extracts me from Zero’s warm embrace and the cold air instantly bites at my bared skin, shivers caressing my body. The warmth resonating from Kaname causes me to press myself against him, desperate for that heat, but it’s not enough. He’s not as warm as Zero, and it’s unnerving. Although both of them are Vampires, they have different temperatures. Kaname has been a Vampire for his entire life, and Zero has only been a Vampire for the past few years. That’s the strange thing. The rumours of Vampires say that their touch is ice cold, but that is more wrong than people would let themselves believe. That’s why Vampires can blend in with society - their temperature mimics that of a Human’s, and sometimes they’re only a few degrees cooler.

While they may be beasts in Human form, they are also Human in a way. They have emotion and morals. Well, most of them have morals. Their have love and anger and grief and pain. They can be wounded, and they can bleed. That tells that they are not dead, but merely living on a different level within this world. Vampires are beasts, but they may be our only hope in this desolate world. If Humans and Vampires banded together, together we may be able to win all our battles and survive to see the next one through.

“Goodbye, Zero Kiryu,” Kaname says, his voice causing me to open my eyes. We’re standing in front of the window, the curtains flying in the wind around us, and Zero is standing before us with dark eyes. “Don’t look so sad. You’ll see her again, and then your lives can truly begin.”

“Zero,” I rasp, drawing his deep purple eyes. He’s covered in blood again, and I’m not sure if it’s his or Kaname’s - or if it is all a hallucination like Kaname said. “Stop. It’s alright. It’s all going to be alright.”

“Yuki.” He is desperate and begging. He doesn’t want me to go, but he knows that I have to. “I…”

“I know, Zero. I do too.”

“Yuki!”

Kaname launches himself out of the window, gripping me tightly as I begin to slip in his grip. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the wind starts to swirl around us as he runs, putting distance between myself and Zero. It makes my heart ache and my lungs constrict, making my breathing uneven and shaky. The distance grows until, suddenly, we begin to rise into the air, the snow falling around us seems to be hovering without falling. Solid ground connects with Kaname’s feet and he gently lowers me to the ground, cradling me in his lap as he sits beside me.

Staring up at him, I see the gentle eyes of the man I once loved more than anything. “Kaname, it’s so cold.”

He smiles softly at me, brushing the hair away from my face. “It will all be over soon.”

“Kaname-”

He cuts me off by lowering his mouth to my throat, gently licking my throat and causing fear to spike within me. Kaname has never bitten me before, but he has threatened to or almost done it several times over the past decade. Right now, he is going to do it. His fangs are going to bury themselves into my throat and drink my blood without any remorse or hesitation. That’s what he does; that’s what they all do.

Not a moment later, they bury themselves into the marred flesh of my throat, eliciting a yelp from me, accompanied by my eyes flying wide. His hand slips over my mouth to muffle the whines of pain, but it does little to hide the sounds from the ears of the Night Class and Zero. The pain encompases my body and I feel myself writhe in Kaname’s hold, but his strong arms keep me in place, preventing me from causing more damage to myself than already has been done. For example, tearing my throat further open.

Moments later, my eyes drop shut in exhaustion, from the loss of blood. It is then that I feel his fangs exit my throat, and then here a slight squelching sound as he bites something else. Lips press against mine and force them open, a warm substance entering my mouth and invading my senses. My eyes fly open at that, and I see the closed eyes of Kaname. Something dribbles from the corner of my mouth and I whine as I involuntarily swallow the metallic liquid in my mouth.

_ ‘I’m drinking Kaname’s blood.’ _ My mind spins and whirrs a million miles an hour, not being able to wrap my head around what is happening.  _ ‘Lord Kaname’s blood.’ _ My eyes involuntarily flutter closed, only for Kaname to pull away and my eyes to open again.

His fingers wipe away the blood that escaped my mouth. “Are you awake now, Yuki?”

I raise my hand up and cup his face, memories bombarding me with no mercy.

He smiles and covers my hand with his own, closing his eyes and nuzzling into my palm. His calm is shattered a moment later. The sound of a gun loading causes me to jump to my feet, my eyes flying around until they land on Zero standing on top of the building beside us, his lavender eyes burning with hatred and disgust. It stabs deep into my heart. I know what he is thinking - that Kaname changed me into a Vampire - but he is wrong. I was never truly a Human to begin with, only a Vampire in hibernation if you will.

“You Turned her into one of you,” Zero seethes, pointing the Bloody Rose at Kaname. “Instead of one Vampire, I can sense two Vampires.”

I fling myself in front of Kaname, my arms spread out on either side of me, causing Zero to jerk his arm up. “Stop it, Zero. Don’t. He’s...he’s my brother.”


	7. Better Man Within

The look of utter disbelief and the burning anger in Zero’s eyes sends chills down my spine, and it makes me feel sick to my stomach. He’s never been one to cause me to fear him, but, right now, I am afraid of what he is capable of doing. Also, I am not sure what he is capable of doing right now. We’ve never been put in a situation where someone has been Turned, and, that fact, means that I haven’t a clue what is going through Zero’s mind at this time. The dark look in his eyes is murderous, but there is a hint of the kind man I know he is.

“Zero.”

His grip tightens on the Bloody Rose.

“Listen to me. Please. It’s alright. I promise.”

“No, Yuki. Not this time. You’re….”

I feel my hands ball into fists and anger surge through me. “I’m what, Zero? What am I? Am I beast to you? Just heartless, murderous vermin that needs exterminating? A cold shell of your best friend? A dog that needs to be put down? What exactly am I to you, Zero?!”

Faintly, under the sound of blood pulsating in my ears, I can hear the shattering of glass, and the yells of many students in their Dorms. Hands land on my arm and I glare at Kaname. The next second, he flies back a few metres before he regains his footing, his unreadable brown eyes staring at me. Ignoring my brother, I turn my gaze back to the Vampire slash Vampire Hunter on the roof above me, staring up at him with unbridled anger and disgust. At my gaze, he visibly flinches and shys away, his hold tightening on the Bloody Rose.

Zero’s eyes turn tormented and he lets out a grunt of annoyance, turning on his heel and walking away without answering my rage filled question. At his decision, all anger drains from my body and I collapse to my knees on the roof, my eyes burning and my nose tingling strangely as the tears begin to build at each attempt to blink them away. Covering my face with my small hands, sobs begin to escape me as pure misery washes over me and douses the remaining embers of anger. Amidst my tear fest, Kaname’s hand lands on my arm again and I look up to my brother, not bothering to wipe away my tears.

“Yuki, stop crying.” His voice is soft and calming. “There is nothing to be crying about. Purebloods are strong beings, and we must keep our emotions in check, or we may just destroy everything. Take a look at the windows when you go to Zero - see what you did in your anger.”

“Kaname, I….”

“Go.”

I don’t hesitate. Turning away from the brother I had forgotten for over a decade, my mind focuses on Zero - the one I love without pause. Air breezes past with a whistle, and the objects around me blur into masses of colour and discolouration. Before I know it, Zero’s Dorm room door is right before my eyes, and a clicking sound resonates in my ears as I raise my hand to knock on the door, making my body tense and my stomach to churn. Zero is holding the Bloody Rose pointed directly at me through the door, and his finger is shaking on the trigger. I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a breath I didn’t know that I had been holding.

I say nothing and close my eyes in regret and sadness.  _ ‘Zero.’ _

“Coming here to talk? You don’t really think that will make a difference will you?”

I open my eyes, but say nothing.

“On the other side of this door, I sense an arrogant Pureblood who does nothing but toy with people.” His words sting, but I know that he has more to say. “All I sense on the other side of that door is something who cares for no one but themselves - a complete change from the girl she used to be.”

Dropping my hand, I feel numb. He wants me to play the bad guy, so that’s what I’ll give him. “Yes, Zero. I’m glad you understand. The Yuki you once knew is gone.”

Right now, I know that he is taking in everything I am saying, and that his anger has risen at my words.

“Because, the Vampire Yuki completely devoured her.”

He lets out harsh breaths and I hear him shift on the bed. His heart is beating faster by the second, and the silence is deafening me to all but his breathing and heart rate. It sends my mind spinning and makes me swallow harshly, the sound of blood running through his veins making my stomach twist and burn. 

“Is that what you wanted to hear, Zero?” I ask softly, listening to his heart jump. “That I’m someone different? Would that make me easier to hate? Easier to kill when it comes down to it?”

His breathing stops suddenly and I hear his heart skip a beat, beginning to thud at an irregular pace only moments later. Smiling to myself, I feel a sickening feeling blossom to life within me. My stomach begins to churn, and my throat begins to burn without pause; a hunger, no, a thirst overcoming me and knocking me to my knees. I grip at the door and let out heaving breaths, my mind spinning and filling with the urge to feed. A animalistic sound escapes my lips and the door flies open, my eyes flicking up to Zero’s wide eyes.

His hands gently, but firmly, wrap around my upper arms and he pulls me into his room, shutting the door behind us and then turning to where I slumped to the floor, my hands gripping at my throat. Small lines appear on Zero’s bared skin and a small growl escapes me when I realise that they are his veins and arteries. The room spins as he carefully lifts me onto the bed where I feel safest, and I tightly grip his arms to steady myself. His hands find their way to the sides of my face and he forces me to look at him - directly into his burning lavender eyes.

“You’re going to be alright,” Zero softly promises, running his thumb across my cheek. “You just need to feed and it will all go away.”

I shake my head the best I can. “No. I can’t. Zero, please.”

Ignoring my pleading, he removes one hand from my face and lets out a breath through his clenched teeth. He raises it to his mouth and then buries his fangs into it, his eyes flaring red and darting to meet mine. Moments later, his wrist is pressed against my lips and his blood is leaking into my mouth through my parted lips. The taste washes through my mouth and my hands fly up and grip his wrist, pushing it against my mouth and sucking his blood out of the punctures he made. A grunt escapes him and I look up at him, seeing my own red-eyed reflection in his lavender ones.

"It's alright, Yuki," Zero says, smiling warmly. "It's all going to be alright."

My lips twitch against his skin in an attempt not to smile.

"Also, while we're talking, I need to say something, and you need to hear it."

I raise my eyebrow in silent question.

His eyes turn hard. "Just because I am doing this for you, doesn't mean that everything is fine between us. You're still a Vampire, and I don't know whether I can trust you or not. Not anymore. You're a different person now, and you have all your memories back."

Pulling away from his wrist, I give it a final lick and glare at my best friend. "I'm not the only one here who is a Vampire, Zero. The only difference in that department is that I am a Pureblood, and you are an ex-Human Vampire. That is all. We both had no say in what happened to us - my being born a Pureblood Vampire, you becoming a Vampire, my being changed into a Human, or my being changed back into a Pureblood Vampire. Don't try put all of this on me."

“Yuki.”

“No, Zero. This is not my fault, and I had no say in the matter!” Flinging his arm away and I force myself to move away from his warmth, standing only metres away from him, my bare feet becoming cold on the hardwood floor. “I am not a different person either, Zero. So, don’t go pulling that card on me! Alright? I am the same girl you grew up with, and nothing is going to change that.”

His eyes lose some of their hardness, but his jaw remains set and he says nothing.

“Those years with you and Headmaster made me into the person I am today. My memories from before that awful night are fleeting and very few, and they should not impact on who I am to you, Zero. I was only five, and then my father was murdered and my mother sacrificed herself to make me Human. Before that, I can only faintly recall my time spent in a windowless room with Kaname and my parents.” I stare down at the wooden floor and begin to twirl my hair around my fingers. “Those memories mean nothing to me. The ones that mean everything are the ones with you; us growing up together - even if it was only for a little while. Although, I don’t believe that anything I am saying will change your mind. So, Zero, goodbye. I’ll see you soon.”

Without waiting for a response, I walk out of his room and close the door behind me. Hesitating for a moment, I feel my throat begin to tighten as tears threaten to start flowing. Forcing them away, my feet thud against the floor as I run from the Dorm building, straight past Hanabusa and Akatsuki. The former chase after me, yelling at me as though nothing has changed, but correcting himself and addressing me according to my regained status.

“Wait up, Yuki Cross! I mean, Lady Yuki! Don’t run around barefoot!”

I slow to a stop in the middle of the trees and hold my foot up, watching Hanabusa’s expression turn to one of fear.

“Don’t tell me you hurt yourself,” he whines, fear lacing his voice.

“I thought I might have gone and cut the soles of my feet.”

His expression turns petrified. “Lord Kaname’s going to kill me for this.”

I have to hide the small smile that is threatening to break free at his expression. 

“Nevermind that. Just get these on, will you?”

I drop my foot and Hanabusa lets out a strained sound.

“I mean, would you please put on your shoes, Lady Yuki?”

I let out a small groan of annoyance and he looks up at me in surprise as I slightly shy away from him. “I didn’t think there’d be a day when you would ever call me ‘Lady’, Hanabusa. It’s kinda creepy.”

He drops his head forward and sighs.

“Just call me ‘Yuki Cross’ or ‘hey, you’ like you usually do. Either’s fine.”

He turns his head away. “Please forgive me for my former rudeness. Just get them on.” He lifts up my right foot and slides the shoe onto my foot. “Ugh. I mean, please wear them.”

I stare down at the usually prideful and teasing Hanabusa, feeling slightly awkward around this new version of him that I have never seen before. He reminds me of how Zero used to be with me in a way, and how I used to be with Zero. The thought of Zero causes the tears I had been fighting to begin to fall.

“Lord Kaname will be worried if you don’t hurry up and return to your room soon.”

A tear falls from my eye and drops down right in front of Hanabusa. He looks up a few seconds later and his eyes widen slightly, a shocked sound leaving his lips. His ice blue eyes are concerned and confused, and also appear to be disbelieving at the sight before him. I look away from his piercing eyes and stare off into the trees.

“I’ve never heard of a Pureblood crying in public before.”

“If I’m only allowed to cry within the confines of my own heart, then, to me, that seems like a punishment of some kind.”


	8. Remnants of the Past

**_"Just lose control and let your body give in to the beat of your heart as my hand touches your skin. Is this love or just sexual desire?"_ **

**\- Ryan Star,** **_Start A Fire_ **

Looking around at the empty grounds, I sigh as I catch sight of Zero patrolling without a care in the world. It is as if no change has occurred around here, or has had any impact on the lavender eyed male. What has happened this past month is tormenting me like nothing else. I can remember simpler times when I had no memory of live prior to age five, and when we were trying to figure out my past - why, every time that we got close to something, it went up in flames, literally. It was easier back then, and I miss it already.

Zero and I haven’t spoken since I fed from him. The only interaction we’ve had has been in class, with the occasional glance or half smile. Those small smiles have been rare though, and, most of the time, all I get is a sinking feeling in my gut at the look in his shimmering lavender eyes. He isn’t sure what to think of me - I am in normal Day Class uniform; I am in Day Classes instead of Night Classes. I am a Pureblood Vampire, but I am living as a Human. Although, I can say the same for him. After all, he is also a Vampire and is living as a Human.

“Lady Yuki,” Hanabusa calls, making my gaze flicker down to the ground. “Lord Kaname wishes to speak to you.”

Standing, I step off the ledge. Air swishes past my ears until my feet land gently on the ground, my eyes staring directly into Hanabusa’s ice blue ones. “What does my brother want?”

“I am not sure, my lady. He is adamant in that he would like you to go to him.”

“That sounds like him. Tell him that I’ll see him later. I have something to do.”

“Lady Yuki, I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

I narrow my eyes at him, displeased that he is not listening to me. Hanabusa flinches and he instantly backs away, apologising profusely. Turning on my heel, I walk into the trees. The ice wielder follows and calls after me, stuttering his words as he says my name without addressing me properly, his footsteps fading into the distance as I zip through the forest. I lose track of where I’m going, but I’m soon drawn to an abrupt stop by the sound of a gun being loaded. Instantly, I know that it’s Zero’s Bloody Rose.

Turning my head, I look over my shoulder at Zero’s unreadable lavender eyes. They soften slightly at the sight of me, and then he remembers everything, causing his eyes to harden once again. At that, I feel tears sting my eyes and I swallow the lump in my throat, catching Zero off guard. Closing my eyes, I feel a tear streak down my face. I’m meant to be stronger now, but, I’m still the same frightened little girl from all those years ago. I thought I’d change drastically, but everything has remained the same.

As thoughts battle in my mind, Zero lowers the Bloody Rose and puts it away. He walks over to me and instinctively pulls me into a hug. The warmth radiating from him makes me instantly cling to him - arms wrapped around him and fingers delved into the material of his school jacket. Zero rests his head on the top of mine and hums lightly, closing his eyes as I bury my face into his chest.

“Yuki,” he says softly, making me tense in his arms. His head drops from my head to my shoulder, hot breath hitting my bared skin and making me suck in a sharp breath. “Yuki.”

“Zero, what are you doing?” I ask shakily, not sure what exactly he wants. I shudder as his teeth lightly graze my skin, goosebumps washing over me. “Stop. You can’t do this.”

“Why not? Because you’re a Vampire now?”

“No. We’re in the middle of a forest.”

His formerly lavender eyes bore into mine as he pulls away from me, and I shiver at the complete bloodlust that has overcome them. Hand gripping mine, he speeds through the trees, me keeping up with him now that I am back to being a Pureblood Vampire. A door opens and closes, and then we’re surrounded by darkness, a pair of brilliant red eyes all that’s visible from Zero. His hand leaves mine and light fills the room a moment later, causing my vision to go strange for a moment until my eyes adjust.

My warm brown eyes scan over the room, taking in the scarcity of furnishing and a single entry door, one leading to what may possibly be a bathroom. There’s no windows in the room, but there’s a ventilation shaft in the wall beside the door. In the room, there’s a double bed and a chest of drawers, the top draw hanging open slightly.  Staring at the door, it turns translucent and I see a toilet, a shower, a sink, and a deep bath. At the sight of the bath, my muscles become tired and I want to sink into the hot water of the bath and let everything drain away.

Fingers trail down my arm and fire spreads through my body, snapping me back to reality. His lithe, pale fingers wrap around my wrist and lift my arm to his lips. They part to reveal his fangs and, before I can say anything, they’re buried into the soft flesh of my arm, my muscles almost spasming under my skin at the feeling I have missed. Red lustre covered eyes flicker up to me, and I see my own reflection in them - matching red eyes and messy brown hair, but no fangs accompanying the eyes. Zero’s eyes darken at my appearance and a growl escapes me as his grip tightens and his teeth go further into my body.

“Zero, that hurts,” I say softly, pain filling my voice. It causes him to instantly let me go, backing away into the corner of the room. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth and the red of his eyes recede.

“Yuki.” Zero’s voice cracks and I instinctively move over to him. He cups the side of my face and stares down at me with an indiscernible mix of emotion. “What are we doing?”

“Something taboo.”

“If it’s taboo, then, why are we doing this?”

“Well, it’s because it feels right.”

“Tell me the truth, Yuki.”

Closing my eyes, I wrap my hands around Zero’s on my face and nuzzle into it. My teeth scrape his skin and his entire body goes rigid, a raspy growl leaving him. Opening my eyes, I stare up at him innocently, the points of my fangs pressing into his skin. He swallows and his jaw clenches, his lavender eyes darkening considerably. From this, I have the feeling that I have the same effect on him as he does on me. I release his hand and back away, torn between biting him and drinking his blood, and teasing him.

His hand darts out and grips my wrist tightly, slightly sharp nails digging into my skin. Zero pulls me flush against him and his head dives toward my throat, fangs burying themselves deep into the bared flesh. A scream escapes my lips and I clutch at Zero’s shoulders, breaking skin with my lengthened nails and causing blood to stain his shirt and jacket. The pain soon vanishes and pure pleasure floods my being, increased almost tenfold by what I am now. My head falls back and my eyes flutter closed in bliss.

This is so much more than I ever expected, and I am already hooked on this sensation. A growl rattles in my chest and Zero tightens his hold on me, mimicking the predatory sound. His fingers move to the buttons of my school jacket and easily remove it, my tie following in suit a second later. The buttons of my blouse scatter as he rips it open and pushes the flimsy material off my scar covered, pale body. I expected the scars I gained to heal fully, but they remained as remnants of the past. I am somewhat grateful for that as Zero's warm hand caress over the slight rises in my skin, eliciting shivers rolling over my flesh.

Letting my instincts take over, my hands nimbly tear off his jacket and vest, throwing them to the side without a care. A guttural sound rumbles within Zero as my hands slide under his white button up shirt, undoing the buttons as they go. Soon, the shirt pools on the floor with mine and my nails are raking over his snow white skin, drawing blood from wounds that soon heal. Zero's hands press into my waist, causing me to squirm slightly due to the tightness still on my left side from where he bit me almost two months ago.

Hunger washes over me and I growl lowly, trying to fight the urge to feed on him. Shifting, Zero takes one of my hands and places it on my throat. A second later, he slices his skin open with my slightly elongated nails. Unable to resist, my mouth hits his skin and his blood flows into my mouth, eliciting a strangled groan from the taller male as he removes his fangs from my throat. Pulling me with him, we move over to the bed, him dropping down onto it, me straddling him with my lips still attached to the wound on his neck.

Zero's head rolls back and he closes his eyes, fingers running through my long brunette hair. "Can you understand it now, Yuki? Why it's so hard to be around you?"

His memories bombard me, and I begin to understand the lure of my blood; the desire that could of gotten me killed in the past decade. Then, just as the real reason begins to flood into my mind, he carefully detaches me from his pulse point, pushing me back so he can meet my vivacious red eyes. His lavender eyes become unreadable at their appearance, but soften when mine fade back to brown.

"Yuki, you don't know what you do to me."

Tilting my head to the side, confusion washes over me. "What's wrong, Zero?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"You're hungry, and you're about to lose control."

His lavender eyes darken as his mind catches up to mine. "Yuki."

"It's alright. You don't have to be careful anymore, because..."

"Because you're not Human anymore."

Without waiting for me to respond, his movements happen in a split second and I have no control or chance to fight against him if I wanted to.  His lithe fingers grip at my waist and lifts me up off his thighs slightly before almost throwing me down onto the bed. Placing his hands on either side of my head, he hovers over me, glowing red eyes staring hungrily down at me. Before I can blink, his tongue is gliding up my bared throat and a whine is leaving me, my body rising up to press against his firm frame.

Zero growls lowly, his tongue gliding down to the rise of my breast, his fangs lightly scraping my skin as he goes. My hands cling to his bare torso as he nips lightly at my skin, breaking enough layers for blood to trickle out. Sucking on the wounds, pleasure washes over me and envelopes my body, making a breathy sound to escape my lips. He presses down against me as I rise up again, and moves his mouth back up to my throat, reopening the Bite from before. Hissing, I dig my fingers into his lower back and feel warmth pool around the wounds as blood seeps from the relatively deep wounds.

Then he changes.

Rising up off me, he slides down my body and his hands leave trails of fire as they follow slowly. His fangs protrude from his upper lip as he smirks up at me, and I know that the beastial side of him has awoken. Pain flares for a short moment as he buries his fangs into my right side, and then a wave of liquid fire washes over me, eliciting a moan from both myself and Zero.

The next few hours blur together, pleasure and pain rocketing my body and causing many a gasp and whine and to leave our lips. Zero’s delightful fangs and sinful lips and tongue ravage my upper body relentlessly, and his skilful hands manage to relieve me of my school shirt, leaving my upper body bare to him except for my bra. Deep lacerations from my slightly elongated nails scar Zero’s pale skin, and every bare inch of our skin becomes a feeding ground of pleasure for Zero and myself, and they become undeniably marred and blood streaked. The lavender of his eyes becomes a brilliant red over the course of the hours, but soon fade back to the pale lavender that suits him oh so well, mine following the same suit.

 


End file.
